


The Domestic Life Of Werewolves

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Silly, domestic fic, science ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Stiles looks up from his reading and looked over at Derek. “This is an interesting article Der.”Derek looks up from his own book. “Which one?”I ran across a recent article on wolves in Yellowstone and this literally wrote itself, which was nice since I’ve been on a month long bout of near glacially slow progress on one of my WIP.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	The Domestic Life Of Werewolves

Stiles looks up from his reading and looked over at Derek. “This is an interesting article Der.” 

Derek looks up from his own book. “Which one?” 

“It’s the results of some genetic analysis done at Stanford on wolves in Yellowstone. Apparently the super melanism variant that allows for black wolves is a result of cross breeding early on with Native American dogs.” 

Derek was silent as he looked at his husband. “Really Stiles? Ten years and you’re still making dog jokes?” 

Derek sighed and Stiles laughed at the sour expression on his face then wiggled closer to steal a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been impressed by people who can write drabbles. I tend to write in giant long ideas, so the very concise writing needed to write extremely short impresses me.  
And it was so nice to write something where the words flowed so easily when they haven’t been lately.
> 
> I regret nothing.


End file.
